TK-53 CGS Mobile Worker
The TK-53 CGS Mobile Worker (aka Tekkadan Mobile Worker)'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book is a mobile weapon featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Technology & Combat Characteristics Used for combat duty by Chryse Guard Security and Tekkadan. When not used in combat, its weapons are often removed and equipped with a flatbed to transport people and materials.High Grade Iron Blooded Orphans 1/144 Option Set 1 manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=378142#p378142 They are older than the ones available on the market now, and hence has inferior armaments and performance.Chryse Guard Security Webpage P.D.323.08.31 Entry | Original Link: http://www.cgscorp.jp/news.php#1742 | Translation Link: http://pastebin.com/mUXp6QD6Official Profile | Link It runs on a Hydrogen EngineGundam Ace December 2015 Issue and thus can be operated legally within city limits, unlike mobile suits that cannot as their Ahab reactors would ruin various city functions. A commander variant and a space variant also exists. Tekkadan later acquired an upgraded version with better armament. Armaments ;*30mm Machine Gun :The CGS Mobile Worker possess two 30mm machine guns mounted on the hardpoints on either sides. While they are able to do damage to other mobile workers, they can barely do any damage to mobile suits due to their Nanolaminate Armor. ;*Missile Pod :The pair of 30mm machine guns can be replaced with a pair of 8-tube missile pods when required. Special Equipment & Features ;*Alaya-Vijnana System :An organic device system, this old man-machine interface was developed during the Calamity War to maximize the abilities of the mobile suit. However, it can also be use for piloting mobile worker. The system has two parts, one part is installed in the mobile worker, and the other part is implanted into the pilot’s spine. With this system, the pilot can connect to the mobile worker's computer and directly process its data. It also allows the pilot (even uneducated ones) to operate mobile worker without reading the instruction manual. The implant in the pilot also enhances spatial awareness. The drop in technical capabilities after the Calamity War, coupled with the use of an incomplete version of the system in the Outer Sphere areas (such as Mars and Jupiter), lead to the implant surgery having a low success rate and can only be done at a young age to let the implant fuse as the pilot grow. ;*Smoke Discharger :A pair of 4-tubed smoke dischargers can be attached to the sides of the Mobile Worker. They fire smoke grenades to provide concealment from enemy sight. History Gallery CGS Mobile Worker in Battle.jpg|CGS Mobile Workers fighting against Gjallarhorn forces. Two CGS Mobile Worker.jpg|Two Mobile Workers in action. mobile workers 1.jpg|Custom painted Mobile Workers Mikazuki Augus in CGS Mobile Worker.jpg|Cockpit of the Mobile Worker, with Mikazuki piloting inside. TK-53 Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Schematic TK-53 MW Smoke Grenade.jpg|Smoke Grenade and Smoke Grenade Launcher Kenji Teraoka 01.jpeg Kenji Teraoka 02.jpeg Kenji Teraoka 03.jpeg Kenji Teraoka 04.jpeg Kenji Teraoka 06.jpeg Kenji Teraoka 07.jpeg Mobile-workers-profiles.jpg Gunpla HGIA-OptionSet1.jpg|HGIBA 1/144 Mobile Suit Option Set 1 & CGS Mobile Worker (2015): box art Trivia *Mikazuki's personal mobile worker is painted white. *Akihiro's personal mobile worker is painted light blue. He later rides a commander variant from the top during the Dawn Horizon Corp's attack on the Admoss Company's half-metal mine with Ride Mass as his pilot. *Norba's personal mobile worker is painted magenta. He carried the color scheme over to the mobile suits he would pilot. It appears that he also called his mobile worker "Ryusei Go". *Eugene piloted a standard tan mobile worker. He later rides a commander variant from the top during the Dawn Horizon Corp's attack on the Admoss Company's half-metal mine. *The "TK" in the CGS Mobile Worker's designation is an out-universe reference to its real life designer, "'T'eroaka, 'K'enji". A few other designs in Iron Blooded Orphans also do the same to their respective real world designers. References External links